


Stock Training

by bergann



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergann/pseuds/bergann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever employ someone who doesn't know how to put stuff on shelves?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stock Training

  
Chuck really hates it when he and Casey work together. Technically, they already do except Casey tends to carry heavy stuff or look scary or work in the storage or look scary, while Chuck can help customers with whatever they bring. Except it's been an exceptionally slow day, every customer seemed to already know what they wanted, how they wanted it and that help wasn't appreciated. Chuck's too freaked out by the spy stuff - because he has a _computer_ in his brain and there are an incredible amount of people who'd like to see him dead - and spends the hours until lunch coming up with at least six different escape routes. He figures he'll manage to the end of parking lot in two of them if he's lucky, the rest have him captured by the end of the aisle.

Still, even though it's a slow day doesn't mean Chuck feels that today is the day for training Casey on how to properly do things around Buy More. But Big Mike says it is, and even though Casey is some sort of freaky, cold-blooded killer, doesn't mean that he doesn't respect Big Mike and follow Big Mike's orders. Chuck's wanted to smile at that since the thought came to him, except Casey would probably kill him.

"And, uh, this is, this how you should stack a portable DVD player." Chuck says lamely, putting another box onto the shelf. Casey's standing with his arms crossed, clearly amused because it isn't as though this is painfully obvious to anyone over the age of five months. "Right, so that's that, I'll just…leave you to it." Chuck turns on his heel to run far, _far_ away from people who can kill him, except Casey clomps down a hand firmly on Chuck's shoulder, pushing it just hard enough to spin him around and grins at him, part threat and part lingering amusement. "Or maybe I'll stick around and watch you – uh, stack stuff."

Casey raises an eyebrow and what was wrong with him anyway? Chuck is quite certain that Casey doesn't even _like_ him, and so staying behind to watch him stack DVD players has no point. "Okay, first you pick it out of the box, lift it up to the shelf and make sure it's aligned with the rest. Like that, and repeat the process. Any questions?"

"I do have one, actually." Casey says, leaning down to pick up another player from the box. "Do you ever employ someone who doesn't know how to put stuff on shelves?"

"Oh, wow – was that a - you make jokes?" Chuck asks, determinedly not focusing on how Casey's shirt seems to barely be his size. "I mean, do they allow that? You being a cold killer, I thought maybe they made you give up your humor or something."

"Just answer the question, Chuck." Casey says, sounding annoyed except from what Chuck can tell (or see), the corner of his lips are twitching. It would be cute on anyone else, or well, it's cute on Casey too. Chuck squints, speculating that thought for a moment until Casey stops working and looks at him.

"Uh, well, Morgan had some trouble with the CDs, actually." Chuck says, trying very hard to not let his face reveal his thoughts. "He wanted them in a different order, but it's, you know, store rules and so he got over it. Yeah. But other than that, no, not really."

Casey looks up at him from where he's picking up the last of the players, and there's what looks almost like a smile on his face. Chuck blinks at the stray thought that Casey actually looks _hot_, and wow, what is happening to his brain?

Other than that whole, supercomputer in it thing.

"I'll need to, uh, go check on…something." Chuck mumbles, gesturing over his shoulder with a thumb and while he ignores the feeling that somehow, Casey can read his mind, it doesn't stop him from walking a bit faster away.


End file.
